The present invention is directed to a box for sale of items. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a box for retail display and sales of belts.
Numerous boxes for sales of belts and other apparel exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,948 (Geimer) is directed to a belt box that has a bottom container portion and a lid portion. The belt is disposed in a coiled up configuration within the box. The bottom portion and the lid portion each have an aperture in a side edge thereof which align with one another to expose the buckle from the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,979 (Larson) is directed to a oval-shaped package for a belt where, again, the belt is disposed in a coiled configuration. While the top and bottom of the box are paperboard, the side of the package is made from a transparent, flexible material so that the belt in the package may be seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,070 (Howard) is directed to a package for a belt that is also generally oval-shaped with sides constructed from a transparent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,590 (Larson) is directed to a belt package that, again, is generally oval in shape. The package telescopes to accommodate different widths of belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,117 (Vuillemenot) is directed to a hinged box for display of apparel. Two portions of the box are hinged such that one portion telescopes into the other portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,605 (Clement) is directed to a display box for a belt that includes a transparent top portion and an opaque bottom portion made from paperboard. The transparent portion allows a potential purchaser to view the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,577 (O'Leary) is directed to a cylindrical display container for a plurality of belts, each displayed in a coiled configuration. A hollow cylinder is formed from a transparent material. Upper and lower end caps are provided for closing the upper and lower ends of the cylinder. A central spacer is disposed within the cylinder and includes a slot extending radially inwardly from a flattened face portion. The belt buckles are inserted and secured to the slot portion.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D455,552 (Charness) is directed to a design for a belt case that is cylindrical in shape having a clear pane in its top to view a single belt and a pillar about which the belt is wrapped.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D438,378 (Charness) is directed to a similar design to that of U.S. Design Pat. No. D455,552, but the overall shape of the case is oval and the design is made to hold two belts rather than one belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,733 (Lowe) is directed to a display case for a martial art belt. A rectangular housing for a buckle-less belt has an open front and a centrally mounted post. The belt is displayed in a coiled condition and is held in position by the post.
Additionally, in sales of products, it is beneficial for both cost and logistics to ship, display and sell products from pallets. Member-only warehouse clubs such as Costco, Sam's Club, BJ's Warehouse and the like provide buyers, including individuals and businesses, substantial price savings by selling goods directly from pallets. Stores of this type often require display of the goods they are selling to be delivered from suppliers on shipping pallets to reduce their costs by eliminating the labor of unpacking goods from pallets and displaying them for purchasers. In this way, cost savings can be passed on to purchasers
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.